User blog:Anakin Nakamura/Your Age of Extinction Play Style
Hello there. Anakin Nakamura here. This blog post will be mainly be about Call of Duty: Age of Extinction and its Classes and Abilities. I'm curious, if it were an actual Call of Duty game, which one of the four Classes and four of the thirteen Abilities would you choose as your loadout? I'll lay out your options. You can leave a comment regarding your loadout and play style. Classes In Age of Extinction, there are not four but six Classes! These include four of the original Classes you know from Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction mode plus two of my own Classes. Weapon Specialists, Heavy Troopers, Field Engineers and Combat Medics are basically just the four original Classes. Weapon Specialist remains the same, even its name; however unless you have the Ammunition Crate (Down below in Abilities for that), they are now one of the two Classes that drop ammo which is their Class Ability. The "Tank" Class has been renamed to Heavy Trooper and remain mostly unchanged; however they are tailored towards increasing their melee damage and the damage of two of the Strike Packages and can withstand the most damage than other Classes. Engineers are known as "Field Engineers" this time around. Just like the original Class, Field Engineers are repair the Drill (on Missions where its featured) faster than the other five Classes. As you level up the Field Engineer, you can increase the active time, damage and resistance of the Strike Package and Equalizer Abilities. Medics in Age of Extinction are Combat Medics. They remain heavily unchanged from their original counterparts, but can self-revive themselves (At Class Level 5). Now for my two Classes. Vanguards are mainly considered to fit within anti-Korman Specialist and anti-Korman Soldier roles as its second Class Ability is meant to specifically deal more damage to Korman Behemoth Specialists than any other Class. Their upgrades will allow them to deal even more damage. Another thing about Vanguards is their support role as they can use Team Support and Strike Package Abilities more frequently than the other five Classes. Rangers are tailored to dealing damage against Barrier Colonies (The Grimm equivalent of Cryptid Barrier Hives) as its first Class Ability "Plasma Rounds" are able to take down Barrier Colonies faster than the other Classes. Along with their upgrades, they are can increase the Plasma Battery heat resistance and even its capacity. Abilities The Abilities are basically just the Team Support, Strike Packages and Equalizers placed into the Abilities slot. Not much has really changed about them. However, I have made additions to it. Unlike regular Extinction, you won't find equipment on the map. In Team Support, there are the Lethal Ordnance Crate, Enhanced Instincts, Booster Case, Tactical Ordnance Crate and the Ammunition Crate. *Lethal Ordnance Crate Lethal Ordnance Crates can contain either four frag grenades, bouncing betties, claymores or blocks of C4. Its all random. *Enhanced Instincts This is pretty much the same as the original. You can see enemies through walls and have heightened vision and hearing. *Booster Case Booster Case are basically just the Team Booster from the original mode. Not much else has changed. *Tactical Ordnance Crate Tactical Ordnance Crates are much like their lethal counterpart, except they contain either four trophy systems, flares, flashbangs or stun grenades. *Ammunition Crate With the Weapon Specialist and Ranger (Rangers don't drop normal ammo, but Plasma Kits which give Plasma ammo) being the only two Classes that can drop ammo; the Ammunition Crate is the workaround for that. You can resupply yourself and allies, if no one is playing Weapon Specialist or your ally using Ranger isn't at Class Prestige 5. Most of the Strike Packages and Equalizers haven't changed much either; you have your I.M.S., Sentry Gun, Vulture, Grenade Turret, Crowd Control riot shield and the Minigun. However, there is two additions. The Attack Gunship and X2h Flamethrower. The Attack Gunship is pretty much the Attack Helicopter killstreak. The X2h Flamethrower, however, is new. With it, you can burn your enemies and the fire lingers on for a long duration before going out. Class Abilities Now for the Class Abilities. I'll tell you, I enjoyed making these as I attempted to tailor the each of them to the role of their Classes as much as I could. Each Class have two Class Abilities; if on console, D-Pad Down will activate these Class Abilities. Tapping activates the first while holding activates the second. These Class Abilities aren't purchase, but rather they enter cooldown states after being used. The first Class Ability for all six Classes are unlocked by default, however to use the second Class Ability, you'd need to be at Class Prestige 5. The Weapon Specialist (Weapons Master at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Ammo Kit" and "Agile Specialist". Ammo Kit which is what I talked briefly about above. It'll contain ammo for your allies. Agile Specialist greatly increases movement speed, reload speed, and weapon handling by injecting an agility agent through a syringe. The Heavy Trooper (Ordnance Trooper at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Armour Kit" and "Belt-Feeder". Armour Kit is pretty much the Armor Team Support but was changed to become the Heavy Trooper's Class Ability. Belt-Feeder allows the Heavy Trooper to feed ammunition into their weapons using a belt-feeder, like modern miniguns, but for a short time. The Field Engineer (Chief Engineer at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Armour Plates" and "Heavy Armour". Armour Plates allows Engineers to attach these to certain Abilities and the Drill to increase their durability against attacks. The way these work is that they take 75% of their normal damage while the Ability they are attached to takes the remaining 25%. Heavy Armour are basically smaller Armour Plates that can be attached to Armour picked up from Heavy Trooper Armour Kits to make them stronger. The Combat Medic (Combat Surgeon at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Advanced Medic" and "Ballistic Knives". You can say the Advanced Medic is pretty much just Mercy's Ultimate Ability Valkyrie. Except the Combat Medic doesn't really fly, nor does it need too. Cause they don't have an awesome suit like Mercy. Ballistic Knives are just the Pack-A-Punched Ballistic Knives from Zombies mode; they can revive downed allies but they are granted damage reduction for a short duration, to help them get back on their feet. The Vanguard (Grand Vanguard at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Portable Shields" and "X4s SAAMR". Portable Shields are like the Heavy Trooper's Armour Kits; they also stack together so you have extra protection against attacks. The X4s SAAMR (Special Advanced Anti-Material Rifle) is the Class Ability that allows Vanguards to kill Korman Behemoth Specialists faster with; in-universe wise, these rifles are experimental anti-material sniper rifles given to various Titan-X Program subjects for field testing, developed by Eclipse Research Laboratories. The Ranger (Ranger Commander at Class Prestige 5) Class Abilities include "Plasma Rounds" and "Plasma Kit". Plasma Rounds allow the Rangers to use the Plasma Batteries they can on their backs to fire plasma energy at enemies, dealing a lot more damage to Barrier Colonies and enemies faster. Plasma Kit allows Rangers to drop down a kit for allies to fire and use Plasma Rounds, like the Ammo Types from the original mode. My Loadout As for my loadout, I've always been a team player and supported my teammates in any game that has support roles. So my loadout would look like this: *Class - Combat Medic *Primary - DT-45 Assault Rifle *Secondary - TXR-82A HMG *Specialized Weapon Variant - Lightning of the God *Pistol - X44 Revolver *Abilities **Team Support - Enhanced Instincts **Strike Package - I.M.S. **Equalizer - Crowd Control (To protect my behind, of course). **Class Abilities - Advanced Medic/Ballistic Knives Why Combat Medic you ask? Well because its a medic. I'm meant to support my teammates and keep them in the fight. Which fits my play style just right. If you need a list of available weapons and Specialized Weapon Variants then look here and here. So that's that. I look forward to reading your comments and seeing your play styles. And sorry if this is longer than it needs to be. I just wanted to lay out all your options. "Now bring me those motes and I'll make your rich, maverick!" — The Drifter Category:Blog posts